


Provocation

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale
Genre: Error is so done, Gen, Ink, Ink is a Jerk, Ink is a troll, Protector vs Destructor, error, fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Ink n'avait aucune conscience du danger.Il ne POUVAIT PAS s'empêcher de provoquer Error.





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Ink -Comyet  
> Error- loverofpiggies  
> Undertale - Toby Fox

L'univers était déjà détruit quand Ink y arriva. Des morceaux de codes étaient visibles ici et là. La blancheur du vide se voyait par endroit. Il se força à regarder ailleurs, vers les ruines du monde. Un monde sur le point de disparaître...effacé, sans possibilité de retour. Parce cet univers n'était même pas fini en réalité, inachevé et déjà efface par le destructeur sans pitié. 

_Aucune poussière sur le sol._ _Tout était incroyablement...propre, si on excluait les morceaux de roches, ici et là. Les pans de maisons qui étaient tombés. La végétation qui semblait se faner à grande vitesse. Et la lumière qui se ternissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait._

Il savait qui avait fait cela. C'était signé. Seule une personne pouvait accomplir ça, seule cette personne anéantissait l'univers visité de cette façon. Et les fils bleus, pendant ici et là, étaient comme une signature en bas d'une lettre.   _Error. Le Destructeur. Son rival et principal adversaire._ _Comme d'habitude._ Sauf que cette fois il était arrivé trop tard. Trop tard pour empêcher la destruction du monde. Trop tard pour protéger cette création. Il eut un soupir. C'était complètement détruit, rien à récupérer. Rien à sauver.  _Tout était craquelé._ _Tout était détruit._ _Des ruines ici et là, des tas de gravas._

"Tant pis, je ne peux plus rien faire de toute façon." soupira-t-il, gardant la main serrée sur son pinceau, prêt à riposter à la moindre attaque. "Je ne peux pas recréer ce monde après tout." Et il n'avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, et puis ce qui était fait était fait,  inutile de s'en rendre malade après tout.   Il n'avait pas pu protéger cette fois. Il avait été impuissant à aider ces personnes. Il était arrivé trop tard, il n'y pouvait rien. Ce qui était fait était fait.

_Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible._ _A quoi bon verser une larme? C'était pas comme si il avait eu un quelconque attachement à cet endroit, vu qu'il n'y était jamais venu avant._

Et avec ses problèmes de mémoire, cet univers allait disparaître sous peu de ses souvenirs, vu qu'il n'était jamais venu et qu'il n'en connaissait rien du tout. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mémorable qui resterait gravé dans son esprit puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

_Tragique._ _Quel était le nom de cet AU déjà?_ _AtlantideTale, quelque chose comme ça?_ _Ironique, vraiment..._

* * *

Il percevait ici et là des crépitements. Soit Error avait laissé des traces ( _et il n'était pourtant pas vraiment genre brouillon, ce monsieur perfectionniste)_ , soit cet univers avait un problème de toute façon à la base.  **Soit les deux** : Les erreurs de ce lieu avaient attiré le destructeur qui avait effacé ce qu'il avait donc perçue comme une terrible anomalie. 

Il avançait, n'entendant rien mais le silence. Peut-être y avait-il un survivant, si Core!Frisk ne les avait pas déjà trouvé. Mais cet univers avait-il seulement eu des habitants? Avait-il seulement eu la chance d'exister en tant de tel? Il n'en savait rien. _Alors que faisait-il là?_ Il avait entendu...senti la destruction du monde, comme si quelque chose avait cédé. L'îlot dans la doddle sphère avait commencé à se craqueler, comme un avertissement, un prélude à sa destruction imminente. Alors qu'il commençait juste à apparaître...rien de mémorable bref. 

_Oubliable même._

_D'ici ce soir il n'y penserait probablement plus._

_Assurément..._

"Error!" appela-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le silence de ce monde à l'agoni. Trop grand et trop vide. Une sourde angoisse lui serra le ventre. "Viens ici qu'on parle!" Soudain il se figea et bondit, évitant une volée de fils. Il roula sur le sol et se redressa, son pinceau à la main. Soulagé d'entendre un son, de voir quelqu'un bouger. Soulagé de ne plus être seul au cœur de ruines où aucune vie n'avait visiblement vécue. Il eut un rictus moqueur. "Je savais que j'avais entendu des crépitements."

Error le regarda, ses dents remontées dans un air ravi. "Hehehe te voilà. Après cet univers inachevé et oublié, voilà une proie bien plus intéressante. Je savais qu'attendre ici en vaudrait la peine" Son rictus devint plus prédateur "Je ne raterais aucune occasion de te mettre la main dessus!"

L'artiste eut un sourire moqueur "hoho une proie? Je suis flatté que tu ai une si haute opinion de moi Error." il haussa un sourcil suggestif, posant une main à l'endroit où se serait trouvé son âme si il en avait eu une: "Et tu m'as attendu? Je suis charmé par cette attention ~".

_Univers abandonné, inachevé. Certains bourrés d'erreurs ou d'incohérences qui entravaient la logique du monde. D'autres n'avaient même pas d'habitants. D'autres s'étaient à demi effacés de l'intérieur._ _Instable. Dangereux pour certains._ _Qui se serait auto-détruit tout seul de toute façon, après un moment._ _Mais qui aurait pu provoquer des problèmes avant de disparaître._ _Certains avaient créée des soucis au multivers._

_Que Error soit resté uniquement pour l'attendre...aww c'était adorable!!_

Le destructeur fronça les sourcils "Je vais te tuer lentement stupide arc-en-ciel vivant...tu vas souffrir et je vais savourer cela."' Il fit un pas en avant, menaçant dans chacun de ses gestes "Et tu vas me supplier ~

\- ...Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le SM~" Taquina le gardien en bondissant en arrière et en atterrissant sur un bout de mur, son sourire joueur sur le visage, son amertume en voyant le monde détruit déjà oubliée, remplacée par sa joie de voir son rival. "Mais n'est-ce pas un peu rapide dans notre relation de passer les étapes si vite?

\- RAHHHH" Evidemment l'autre n'apprécia pas du tout. "NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI."

Des fils bleus se jetèrent sur l'artiste qui les esquiva dans un éclat de rire. Ink se permit même un salto arrière, ses pieds retrouvant le contact avec le sol au final. "Raté!"

_Et il lui tira la langue._

_Provocateur._

Error eut un sifflement de rage. "Je vais te détruire, os après os. Te les arracher avec mes fils, et me raillant de tes cris! Tu vas me supplier tu m'entend!ME SUPPLIER DE T'ACHEVER!"

Ink eut un grand sourire railleur "Awww Petit Coquin! C'est la chose la plus intense que tu m'ais jamais dit chéri ~" Il se posa une main sur sa non-âme "Je ne savais pas que je provoquais cela chez toi. Mais c'est trop tôt je ne suis pas prêt" minauda-t-il d'un ton faussement timide. "Tu pourrais m'inviter au resto d'abord hein?"

Un hurlement crépitant lui parvint, le faisant glousser de joie. Il bondit hors d'atteinte, sur la branche d'un arbre toujours débout (même si ayant perdu toutes ses épines). "Si ton trip c'est le SM...c'est ton droit" il lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin "Je suis flatté que tu t'adresse à moi ~ mais il faut d'abord apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux hum?"

Les bruits d'erreurs se multiplièrent. Les crépitements devinrent de plus en plus forts. "JE VAIS TE TUER!"

Un grand éclat de rire joueur fut sa réponse ravie.


End file.
